Various electronic devices have been developed. For example, a notebook personal computer or a cell phone is made to contain a wireless interface for using a wireless network such as a third-generation cellular pone/Long Term Evolution (3G/LTE), a wireless Local Area Network (LAN) or Bluetooth (trademark), and the developed electronic devices can download various data such as content provided from, e.g., a Web site, through the wireless interface.
It should be noted that of antenna devices applied as the above wireless interface, an antenna device is present which achieves spatial diversity or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO). In the antenna device for achieving the spatial diversity or MIMO, a plurality of antennas are arranged apart from each other. Thus, in the case where the antenna device is provided in an electronic device, it is necessary to provide a large space therein, as compared with the case of providing an antenna device comprising a single antenna.
In conventional electronic devices such as notebook personal computers or cell phones, an antenna is provided in an upper portion of an upper housing provided with a display, in order for the housing to be made smaller or designed better. By contrast, electronic devices have been proposed in each of which a number of antennas are arranged in the periphery of a hinge connecting an upper housing and a lower housing including a keyboard, etc (see, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-70386).
However, unlike the case where an antenna is provided in an upper portion of a display, in the case where antennas are arranged in the periphery of a hinge, there is a case where the antennas interfere with each other, thus deteriorating their antenna functions such as radiation characteristics. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2012-70386, a passive element is provided between antennas, thus maintaining isolation between the antennas. However, if an electronic device is made smaller or the number of antennas is increased, it is difficult to ensure space for providing a passive element.
An electronic device according to an embodiment comprises: a first housing containing first electronic circuit components including a ground portion and a wireless circuit unit; a second housing containing second electronic circuit components including a ground plate; a hinge mechanism which connects the first housing and the second housing to allow the first and second housings to be rotated; and first and second antennas which resonate for the same frequency band. The first and second antennas are provided in an intermediate portion of the hinge mechanism, and arranged apart from each other by a predetermined distance in a longitudinal direction of the hinge mechanism. One of both end portions of the hinge mechanism is electrically conductive, and the other end portion is restricted in electrical conductivity.